


The Sound of Your Voice (is the Sound of Home)

by rougewinter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft taps into Lestrade’s headphones while the detective inspector is at a stake out and proceeds to tell Gregory just how much he is missed.  Fill for prompt #42 at the <a href="http://mystradefanfest.livejournal.com/">Mystrade Fanworks Fest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice (is the Sound of Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/) for the beta work and to [lucybun](http://lucybun.livejournal.com/24105.html) for organising the MFF.

Lestrade didn’t bother stifling his yawn as he sat alone inside the unmarked van parked across the street of their suspect’s flat. The clock had just hit the three hour mark of their stake out, but with no sign of suspicious or incriminating activity yet, it seemed like the team was in for a long night. 

Donovan had left a few minutes ago on a coffee run. Lestrade told her to take her time since they were only here to collect evidence they could use, not to apprehend him. Lestrade wasn’t expecting legwork tonight; in fact, the only risk involved was him zoning out and missing anything important. Normally, he would leave information gathering to the other officers on his team. However, after the last two weeks of restless nights alone in his flat with only paperwork to keep him company, Lestrade needed an excuse to be out in the field, even if it meant hours cooped up in a van. 

Mycroft had been away on a diplomatic peace keeping mission; due to the sensitive nature of the situation, their interactions had been limited to quick late night/early morning phone calls and brief, but still heartfelt, email exchanges. Mycroft was scheduled to return late tomorrow night. It was a reunion Lestrade was greatly looking forward to, mostly because other than a quick obligatory wank in the shower, he had abstained from anything sexual in order to give Mycroft the welcome home he deserved after two weeks apart. He planned to spend his evening dividing his attention between doing his job and daydreaming about how he was going to greet Mycroft. 

He had just added ‘home cooked romantic dinner’ to his mental list when an unexpected but distinctly familiar voice transmitted over the headphones. 

“Gregory.” 

“Christ!” Lestrade gasped out as he clutched his chest, willing his heart rate to slow back down to normal. He would have been lying if he said Mycroft’s voice over the receiver didn’t make him jump just a little bit since, for a fleeting moment, Lestrade thought that the suspect was aware he was under surveillance. 

“Don’t _do_ that.” Lestrade said as he re-arranged the headset he had inadvertently knocked askew in surprise a few moments ago so that it once again sat properly over his ears. “You almost gave me a heart atta-.”

“I apologise if I startled you Gregory.” Lestrade furrowed his brow and wondered if something was wrong since Mycroft rarely interrupted him unless it was important. When he asked if everything was alright and only got silence in response, Lestrade came to the realization that their communication only went one-way. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, figuring he must be more tired than he thought if he didn’t come to that conclusion right away.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he fished out his mobile and quickly sent a message to Mycroft to ask if everything was alright. Lestrade held the mobile at arm’s length to minimize the interference to the equipment in the van but he still couldn’t stop himself from wincing at the high-pitched sound ringing in his ears. He would have called Mycroft, but that meant leaving the van and he couldn’t do that until Donovan came back. He heard Mycroft hum through the headphones in acknowledgement of his message before Mycroft replied,

“Yes, everything is fine, thank you for asking Gregory. I wanted to surprise you by catching an earlier flight out. I wasn’t aware that you would be working tonight.” 

Lestrade took a moment to check the machines to make sure that it were still recording what was going on in the flat. He trusted that Mycroft wouldn’t hinder the investigation he was conducting but it didn’t hurt to be sure. He sent a response once he was certain that Mycroft was transmitting only to his headpiece (how the man did it, Lestrade wasn’t sure he wanted to know).

 _Yeah, it’s a last minute thing. Decided to pursue a lead. You didn’t have to intercept my wire tap to let me know you’re home you know. A text would have worked, though I appreciate the sentiment._

“Is it a problem that I wished to talk to the man I care for so very much?” Lestrade rolled his eyes at the statement but smiled despite himself. Mycroft's cheesiness was just another thing that he adored about the man. 

_No, but you could have at least waited until I was off the clock. I have to get back to work now but I'll give you a ring when I can. Love you and welcome back. :-)_

Contented that Mycroft would take the hint, get off the secure channel and let him get on with his work, Lestrade placed the phone back in his pocket and settled in to wait for Donovan to return, hopefully both soon and with coffee. 

“I love you too Gregory.” Mycroft had said it with such fondness that Lestrade couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him. He really shouldn’t have expected Mycroft to back off so easily.

“But we haven’t had the chance to talk in a while so I think I’ll be keeping you on for a little longer.” Lestrade knew Mycroft well enough by now to know the man was sporting a smug grin on the other side of the line, confident that Lestrade would capitulate. He was tempted to do just the opposite; it would do Mycroft some good to be proven wrong once in a while. However, it was a testament to how well Mycroft knew Lestrade that he was able to pre-empt Gregory’s refusal before the detective inspector could even text out his concerns.

“There’s no need to worry that you might miss out on something implicating your suspect. I will let you know immediately if he does anything that requires your attention. Sergeant Donovan is also a little preoccupied at the moment, exchanging some pleasantries with patrons of the coffee house, and that leaves just the two of us with quite a bit of time on our hands. I think we should make the most of this opportunity, wouldn’t you agree, Gregory?”

Lestrade bit his bottom lip lightly, trying to suppress a shiver at the way Mycroft breathed his name out. It really had been a long two weeks and Lestrade had almost forgotten how much of a temptation Mycroft could be, how much Mycroft knew just what to say to get him hot under the collar. 

“I suppose you could just as easily switch headsets, get back to work and ignore me for the rest of the night. But then you wouldn’t get to hear how I plan to ravish you when you get home. I’ve been thinking about it in such detail Gregory.” Lestrade swallowed the lump in his throat and evaluated his options. His eyes darted to Donovan’s headpiece that she had left at her station, the stubborn part of him wondering if he still had a chance of ending the night with some semblance of productivity. Mycroft made the decision for him.

“I imagined that when I got home, you would be there to greet me. You would pull me into a deep kiss, hold me tightly against you and proceed to show me just how much you’ve missed me. You would move your lips against mine, chaste at first, before demanding more. Then you’d move on to licking your way into my mouth; the wet feel of your tongue swiping at my bottom lip is all you’d need to do to get me to yield. 

“I’d welcome you willingly, suck your tongue briefly before I press my own tongue against yours in happy greeting, tasting you and knowing what you’ve had for dinner as I feel you slide against me. I’d let you explore my mouth, let you brush your way over my teeth, palate and the inside of my cheeks, as I commit each sensation to memory.” Lestrade pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to imagine the sensations Mycroft described in detail. 

“We’d part for a while, to catch our breaths. You’d trail kisses on my jaw, down my neck while I run my hands down your sides and around your back, as if in disbelief that you are really, finally, standing in front of me.” Lestrade couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, his skin feeling tight as he remembered how Mycroft’s touch felt like. 

“I’d pull you close,” Mycroft continued, “enjoying the warmth of your body against mine, familiar and comforting. My hands would wander down to your arse. I’d squeeze them and hold you still as I rub myself against you, feeling your groin respond to mine. The need is there, building fast from our time apart but I’d want to take it slow, relish every moment as I take you apart. I’d feel your hands moving to my neck, tugging me back into a kiss as if you wanted to prove that you missed me more than I have you. 

“We’d break apart reluctantly, the need for air forcing us to. It’d give us the perfect excuse to move to the bedroom, even though we don’t want to delay our reunion longer than necessary. We’d take a few moments to try to calm ourselves, to stave off the urgency long enough to make the journey. We’d hold each other close as we just breathe; my arms around your waist and your hands around my neck. Your nose would nudge against my cheek, then my nose before you plant a soft peck on the corner of my lips. As you pull back, you’d stroke a gentle finger down the side of my face, your lovely brown eyes locked onto mine as you greet me ‘welcome home’. 

“You’d smile; it is infectious and I can’t help but smile back. You’d stare at me with such devotion that sometimes I’d wonder just what I have done to deserve someone like you in my life Gregory. You’re always so tender and caring, despite my many faults.” 

“Mycroft.” Lestrade whispered to the empty van, eyes closing as he fought the urge to stop Mycroft from continuing. He knew that Mycroft’s train of thought would soon lead to self-deprecation. Not for the first time in weeks did he ache to be physically there to hold Mycroft and reassure him that he was being silly. After all, between the two of them it was Lestrade’s issues of imperfection and ‘not being enough’ for Mycroft which were justifiable, regardless of how his partner claims the opposite. Lestrade’s focus came back when he heard Mycroft clear his throat, as if he needed a moment lest he choke on his emotions. 

“Somehow, we’d get to our bedroom, out of our clothes and onto the bed. I’d straddle your hips as I pin you against the mattress, holding your arms up and over your head just to see and feel you arch from under me. You’d enjoy it. You know the effect you have on me and you would never be afraid to flaunt it. You’d lick your lips and grin as you stare up at me, daring me to make a move. 

“I’d slide down to straddle your thighs instead, aligning our cocks –” Lestrade sucked in a deep breath through his teeth when Mycroft said that word, unaccustomed to such language from the other man even though he knew Mycroft was capable of some very kinky things in bed. “- which would already be hard, warm and leaking from the anticipation, causing them to brush against each other with every action. 

“My hands would move from where they would be on your wrists, tracing the curve of your arm, my fingers dancing over your collarbone before I’d lightly scrape my nails teasingly down your chest, causing you to hiss and arch up to me. I’d hear you make a sound, maybe a whimper, when our erections graze together and I’d want to hear it again, so I would press down, roll my hips slowly to draw out the sensation.” 

Lestrade did make a sound, but it was more similar to a hiccup than a whimper as he imagined the pressure and feel of Mycroft’s length against his own. Biting his bottom lip and hoping that Mycroft would have the decency to warn him if Donovan was on her way back, Lestrade leaned back on his chair and started to fumble with his belt in an attempt to get it open. He finally got it undone after a few attempts, pushing his trousers and pants down just enough to free his straining erection. He stroked it slowly a few times, giving a firm squeeze when needed, to take the painful edge off with the intent of lasting through Mycroft’s full narration. 

“I would continue to alternate between applying pressure on your cock and pulling away just to barely brush the tips of our erections together as I move. You would try to gain more friction, bucking up and wriggling about to make me lose my rhythm, but my hands would hold you firmly down by your hips in my single-minded focus to drive you crazy with want.” Lestrade, mesmerized by Mycroft’s voice and words, imagined this all in perfect clarity. His fingers clasped tightly over his shaft to mimic the weight of the other man, his thumb grazed his tip teasingly and his hips thrusted and halted, just as Mycroft described. Lestrade wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to stop now even if Mycroft told him that Donovan was standing right outside the van doors. 

“I’d feel your fingers on my knees,” He heard Mycroft continue, “then my thighs as you make your way up to grasp at my hips in an effort to take what you need. But that would only cause me to stop and you to groan in frustration. I lean down, press against you from chest to cock and purposely hold you steady as I tell you _I’ll give you what you want, but only if you ask nicely Gregory_.” 

“Please.” Lestrade whispered out, the irrational part of him that was too desperate for release forgetting the fact that Mycroft couldn’t hear him. “Mycroft –” This time Lestrade did let out a whimper, his hand gripping his shaft tightly as he slowed his strokes to a stop. 

“Good boy, Gregory.” Mycroft purred, as if he _had_ heard Lestrade begging. 

“I’d prepare you efficiently since both of us don’t have enough patience to enjoy the process. However as I entered you, I’d promise that there will be more time for that later. You’d be temporarily appeased, spreading yourself wider to accommodate me despite your discomfort from lack of penetration these past weeks. We’d take a few moments to become used to the sensations before you start nudging me to get on with it. 

“I would start to move slowly, building up an even pace that I know you’d enjoy. I’d angle our bodies just right; I remember how deep to push to make you curve so beautifully off the bed. I am so intimately familiar with you that with just the right caress, a well-placed swipe and a properly timed stroke, I’d make you come.” Gregory barely managed to hold back, wanting to save all his energy for when he finally got back into Mycroft’s arms, but it was a near thing. 

“You present such an exceptional image when you come, do you know that Gregory?” Mycroft said in a wistful tone. 

“You become so pliant, so trusting of me. I have never felt more powerful than when I have you in my bed, your release freshly splattered on your stomach and on the covers, because it is my own hands that have brought you such bliss. It is also only with you that I am so afraid to abuse that power because I could just as easily lose you to someone else.” Lestrade shook his head, wishing Mycroft was around to see, to understand that there could never be anyone else. He gave a melancholic smile as he admitted to himself that Mycroft had ruined him for any other partners he might have in the future; not that he’d wish to have another.

“You mean the world to me Gregory. Come home soon.” 

The headset went silent after that; the lull kept on for a good five minutes until the feed from the suspect’s flat started coming in once more. By that time, Lestrade had already tucked his softened, dry member back into his pants, checked the tapes to make sure that he didn’t miss anything of note then settled back to wait for Donovan. 

\--

Lestrade made sure he didn’t make much noise as he entered his and Mycroft’s shared residence. It was late and he wasn’t entirely sure if his lover was still awake; he didn’t want to risk disturbing Mycroft if he wasn’t. He placed his coat, scarf and keys in their respective locations and had just enough time to double check that the door was locked properly before Mycroft filled his vision. 

“Hi.” Lestrade said with a lopsided smile, his hand reaching out to tug Mycroft by his dressing gown into a warm and all-encompassing embrace. 

“Gregory,” Mycroft called out breathlessly with a smile of his own, fingers tangling in soft, short salt and pepper hair. “Welcome home.” 

-end-


End file.
